Regret
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: I don't know why its called regret. but it is. Cause i had no name for it. I don't know how to summarize..
1. Default Chapter

Ok. Yep its a new fic. Please read and review!   
  
***  
  
This takes place after the 9th season. Monica left Chandler a couple months ago. She went to L.A with Joey.   
  
*   
  
Joey found Monica in her room. Still in bed crying. It was 10 in the morning. Monica was usually up at around 7. "Mon.. honey you ok?" Joey walked over to Monica's bed and sat down.   
  
Monica looked at Joey and nodded. "Today was the day Joey."   
  
Joey put his arms around her. "Mon i thought we got over this..." Joey stroked her hair.   
  
"I thought so too.. but i can't get over it!" Monica sniffed.   
  
"Maybe we should go see him..." Joey said letting go of Monica.   
  
"No Joey. We can't see him!" Joey handed Monica a tissue.   
  
"He deserves to know Monica..." Joey left the room   
  
*  
  
Monica and Joey stood outside apartment #20.   
  
"Joey i can't do this let's go." Monica turned around.   
  
"Monica! C'mon. We didn't come all the way over here so you can chicken out! So knock on the door!" He yelled at Monica quietly.   
  
"Joey! How about we do it later?" Monica smiled.   
  
"Monica. It's now.. or.." He thought for a while   
  
"Never... and i pick never." Monica said and turned around.   
  
Joey spun her around. "No. Its now or now. So knock or i'll knock."   
  
"You knock." Monica nodded and looked at Joey.   
  
"I will not!" Joey looked at Monica then to the door. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door 3 times.   
  
Nobody answered. Then you could here the sound of giggling. The door opened. It was Rachel wearing a sheet. Rachel stood there shocked. 


	2. Soo

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
***  
  
"Mm... Monica?" Rachel stood there holding onto the sheet. "Joey.."  
  
"Yea. It's us." Joey said wrapping an arm around Monica.  
  
"Wh.. what are you doing here?" Rachel opened the door even wider.  
  
Chandler walked up to Rachel and put his arm around her. "Monica. Joey. Wow. Surprising. What do you want?" Chandler asked coldly.   
  
"Chandler..." Monica wanted to grab him and kiss him. She wanted to be the one wrapped around his arms. Monica wanted to go home and cry.. Cry her little heart out. She also wanted to slap Rachel for sleeping with her husband.  
  
"Well.. What are you doing here?" Chandler asked once more. Colder then before.  
  
"We just want to talk man." Joey said taking his arm off Monica.  
  
"About what? How you guys screwed my life over or what? How you killed me inside?!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT?!? I don't wanna talk! I'm over talking! I might've a couple months ago but i realized that i don't care. Cause i have Rachel now. I don't need either of you! SCREW BOTH OF YOU!" Chandler yelled so loud the people downstairs heard him.  
  
"Chandler calm down." Rachel stroked his arm. "Maybe we should talk later.." Rachel looked at Monica and Joey.  
  
"Rach.. i don't wanna talk later." He looked at Rachel with the saddest eyes.   
  
Rachel thought he was gonna cry. "Sweetie we have to.." Rachel pulled Chandler into a hug.  
  
"Fine.." Chandler rubbed his chin.  
  
"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight. You guys can come here and we'll go from here.." Rachel smiled at Joey and Monica.  
  
"Great. We'll be here at 6." Joey said. Then they turned around and left.  
  
"Rach i can't go to dinner with them.."  
  
"Sweetie.. you have to do this. You want to know why Monica left you don't you? I know you do. Thats all you've been talking about for the best.. forever. So we're going to do this. C'mon.. Let's go... play twister or something.." Rachel smiled and pulled Chandler into the apartment  
  
*  
  
They had changed plans and decided to meet at a resturaunt. Chandler and Rachel are sitting at the table and Monica and Joey walk in. Its a formal resturaunt.  
  
"Hey." Joey said as he pulled out a chair for Monica. Then sat down.  
  
There was silence. A long long silence.  
  
"So how is everything in L.A? I saw you guys on Entertainment Tonight..." Rachel said breaking the silence.  
  
"Its.. umm ok. Yea. Monica just finished decorating the house"  
  
"Yea its beautiful." Monica smiled  
  
"Well of course an apartment isn't as good as a house.. New York isn't as great as L.A and i'm not as great as Joey." Chandler said getting up. "Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." And he left.  
  
"I'm sorry about that.. he's just.. you know.." Rachel said looking at Chandler as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
"It's ok.. Sorry we didn't call. I just.. Rach, would you mind if Chandler and I got our own table to talk? Cause i really need to talk to him alone..." Monica said kinda wanting Rachel to say no.  
  
"Umm.. yea i.. i guess. If he wants to." Rachel didn't want Monica and Chandler alone. She didn't want Monica to hurt Chandler like she had before. She didn't like sad Chandler.  
  
After a while Chandler came back. He noticed that monica and joey weren't there"Oh.. so they left again. Thats not so surprising." Chandler went to sit across from Rachel.  
  
"Chandler. You and monica are getting your own table. I think you guys should talk. It sounds important." Rachel reached across the table for Chandler's hand.  
  
"Rachel! I'm not going to sit with her alone! With out you! THe reason i'm doing this is for you!"  
  
"Chandler please. You have to do it!"  
  
"I don't want to" CHandler whined.  
  
"If you do this i promise you a surprise in your office."  
  
Chandler smiled. "Really?"   
  
Rachel smiled "Of course! Would i lie to you about that?"  
  
"No.. Fine. But i want that surprise tomorrow."  
  
"Fine I'll order the cheesecake now." Rachel took out her cell phone and Chandler went over to Monica and Joey.  
  
"Ok Mon. You can do this. Remember I love you." Joey said as he got up. He smiled at Chandler and walked to Rachel.  
  
Chandler sat down. "So.."  
  
"Soo.." Monica smiled and looked into Chandler's eyes. She loved being there with him. Alone. No Rachel. No Joey. Just the two of them. But it didn't feel the same.  
  
"We need to talk Monica." Chandler said folding his arms.  
  
"Yea...." Monica sat back. "Yea we do.."  
  
***  
  
O my gosh! How predictable was that? Too Predictable! Woo! hehe. But umm hehe . wait til the next chapter. I don't know what exactly is gonna happen. But umm ha yea. we'll see. I'm dying to know. Please review! Thanks! I'm sorry its so short.. i just can't write that long. I get bored easily 


	3. So Now you Know

THis is pretty confusing isn't it? Sorry. I hope your questions will be answered soon. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
***  
  
Monica and Chandler barley talked. They were finishing desert now.  
  
"Monica.." Chandler put his fork down.  
  
"Yea?" Monica kept looking at her cake.  
  
"We didn't talk at all.."  
  
"I know. It's umm kinda hard. I know! We can do it somewhere else. How bout you come to the hotel room and we'll talk there. I mean i don't know i don't really want to talk about this in public. you know?"  
  
"Yea. " Chandler went back to his desert.  
  
*  
  
Monica and Joey enter their room. Monica flops down down on her bed.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Joey asked taking his coat off.  
  
"Nothing happened. We'll probably talk later. Cause we didn't talk at all during dinner." Monica took her earings off.  
  
"Monica. You have to tell him soon. Cause we're leaving in a couple days."   
  
"I know. I would've talked to you about it in the cab but then the cab driver was there and yea.." The phone rang. "Hello? Umm. Hey CHandler. Yea.. uh huh.. ok... cool alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Monica hung up. "I'm meeting Chandler at the apartment tomorrow.."  
  
"Cool. You want me to come?" He sat on the bed next to Monica's.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go?"  
  
"Yea. But i can cancel"  
  
"No you can't. Joey honey your gonna be on the Today show. You have the hots for Katie Couric!" Monica slapped Joey's leg.  
  
Joey laughed. "Well she is hott." Joey smiled.  
  
*  
  
Monica stood outside Chandler's apartment. She remembered the days when she just walked in. No knocking or anything. But she had to. Monica couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about Chandler.  
  
Rachel opened the door. "Hey Mon. Come in. I've gotta go to work. Chandler will be out of the shower in like 2 minutes. Ok Bye." Rachel ran out the door.  
  
Monica walked in. Nothing changed. Except the pictures that used to be of Monica and Chandler were now pictures of Emma and Ben. Monica went over to the couch and sat. She waited for Chandler.   
  
A couple minutes later CHandler came out of the bathroom wearing a robe. "Hey. Did Rachel leave yet?"  
  
"Yea. She left when i came." Monica nodded.  
  
Chandler sat down on the chair next to the couch. "So let's talk.."  
  
"Ok... where do we start?"  
  
"Well you start with why you left me. No wait. Why Joey?"  
  
"What do you mean why Joey?"  
  
"I know he's hotter then me but why would you sleep with him?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Monica's eyes widened. "I didn't sleep with Joey."  
  
"Oh my bad. Why are you sleeping with him?"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with Joey. Joey and i have never slept together. We're just friends. Why would me and Joey be sleeping together? So is that why YOU'RE sleeping with Rachel? to get back at me?"  
  
Chandler ignored the question. "Why did you leave?" Chandler paused. Chandler slapped his head. "Oh my god you know what? I just remembered that you were pregnant when you left. So is it cause i wouldn't be a great dad? Cause i can tell you for sure i'd be way better then Joey Mon."  
  
Monica's eyes filled with tears. "You'd be a great dad." Monica took Chandler's hand. "You'd be the best." The tears fell down Monica's eyes.  
  
"Then why did you leave?" Chandler jerked his hand away from Monica. "So is it boy or girl?" Chandler wanted to change the subject.  
  
"I left because... I need Joey." Tears were streaming down Monica's face. And she stormed out of the apartment.   
  
Chandler sat there with his arms crossed.  
  
*  
  
Monica was in the studio. She ran onto the set where Joey was. She wasn't aware and she didn't care that they were live. "Joey!" Monica was crying. "I need you there! I can't do this! Joey I can't! I can't tell Chandler i lost his baby alone!"  
  
Joey grabbed Monica and hugged her. "It's ok Monica. Don't worry shh.." Joey stroked her hair.   
  
Monica pulled away. She looked around. "Oh my god. Is this live?"  
  
Joey nodded. "Yea.."  
  
"Oh no.. can they edit it? They have to! What if Chandler sees this he can't see it! Joey!"  
  
"Sorry Mon.. it's live."  
  
"Oh noo.... wait... Chandler doesn't watch the Today show. I'll see you later Joe." Monica ran off the set.  
  
*  
  
Chandler sat there shocked. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Chandler?" Phoebe touched Chandler's arm.  
  
***  
  
Ok yes. that might be even more confusing. by the way the reason why Joey is on the today show is because he is promoting a movie. ANd i know its weird that Monica just burst onto the set. but yea that happens in this story. Yea. I hope questions were answered and if they weren't i'm sorry. Please review! 


	4. The Storyish

Thanks for the reviews. I hope I answer your questions  
  
***  
  
"Dude.. you ok?" Ross said as he picked up a bottle from the fridge for Emma.  
  
"umm.." Chandler cleared his throat. "Umm yea. I'll... umm be back." Chandler got up and left the apartment.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Phoebe was rocking Emma back and fourth.  
  
"Probably find Monica.. or talk to Rach." Ross gave Phoebe the bottle.  
  
"Ok well i'm gonna be late. I'll see you later. Thanks again for watching Emma."  
  
"No problem." Phoebe smiled  
  
Ross left.  
  
*  
  
"Ok Monica you're gonna tell him tonight. Stop talking to yourself." Monica rubbed her head. She closed her eyes. There was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up.  
  
It was Chandler. "Hey." He gave her a half smile.  
  
"Oh... hey. umm.. what's up? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
Chandler sat next to Monica. "I called in sick."  
  
"You still do that?" Monica smiled at CHandler.  
  
"I do feel a little sick.." There was an akward silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" Chandler swallowed.  
  
"So you watched the Today Show didn't you?"  
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
"Of all days you choose to watch it." Monica laughed.  
  
"Mon answer my question please."  
  
"You were sooo excited about having this baby.." Monica's eyes filled with tears. "Yea.. like you said.. it was a miracle."  
  
"Well it was." Chandler looked at the grass. "But why did you leave?"  
  
"I lost the baby." Monica closed her eyes and streams of tears came running down her face.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know! I left to think for a while. I went to L.A with Joey for a couple days just to clear my mind. Cause Joey was there when it happened. i came back like a week later. And i walked into the apartment and i heard noises coming from our bedroom." Monica wiped her face with her hands. "So i went a little closer to the door. It was you and Rachel."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yea. So i went back to live with Joey. And he helped me. He took me to see a therapist. And we worked from there. And i was ok. Then yesterday was the day the baby was supposed to be born. My phone just went off at like 12:00 AM. And i looked at it and it was a reminder. And it said the baby's dude date. I just cried.Joey thought it'd be a great idea if i went with him to New York. To see you..." Monica looked at Chandler. He was staring at the floor. "I still love you."  
  
Chandler just kept looking at the floor.  
  
***  
  
Well. I don't know if that was even more confusing. Sorry for all this confusing stuff. I don't know if i answered any questions. But yea whatever.Please Review!!!! 


	5. Maybe

I re-read the the fic and Monica wasn't shocked about Rachel. Rachel was the shocked one. I never said Phoebe and Ross were together. Phoebe was just watching Emma. While Ross and Rachel were at work.  
  
*  
  
"Chandler?..." Monica touched Chandler's arm.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did you sleep with Rachel to get back at me?"  
  
"No.. well.. yea.. kinda.. i mean you went off with my best friend and so i thought you know. Monica you just.. you should have told me. I mean I would've done anything to talk to you. You were gone for 4 months. Why didn't you just call and tell me that your ok. Or yell at me for being an ass."  
  
Monica cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry i'm such a terrible wife! I mean what was i supposed to do Chandler? I didn't know what to do. I was scared Chandler. I'm still kinda scared..." There was a long pause.  
  
"Monica you're not a terrible wife. You're the best wife. I just.. i just wish you told me. We would've worked through it. Cause losing you is so much more harder then losing a baby. And losing a baby is pretty damn hard. We could've tried for another one or something" Chandler's phone rang. He took his cell out of his pocket and answered. "Hello? Hey honey. Yea. I'm fine. Yea. Nope... I'm at the park.. No we didn't. We're talking right now. Yea.. Ok. Yea 7. ok bye." He hung up.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Yep. I've gotta go. Rach and I have reservations at 7." Chandler stood up.  
  
"I better go to." She got up and they both walked.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Pheebs! Thanks for watching Emma!" Rachel bent over to pick Emma up. "Did you have fun with Auntie Phoebe?"  
  
"Of course she did."  
  
"Do you know when Ross will be home?"  
  
"Umm he has a date tonight."  
  
"He does? With who? "  
  
"Some girl he met yesterday. I've gotta go Mike's gonna meet me at Central Perk."  
  
"He didn't tell me he had a date tonight. Who's gonna watch Emma?"  
  
"Call her baby sitter."  
  
"She has the flu."  
  
"Well.. take her with you."  
  
"I can't. it's a nice resturaunt and she might cry or something.. This has never happened Pheebs! Ross or someone is always available!"  
  
"Call you parents or Judy"  
  
"Can't my dad is at some doctor thing and my mom is in Spain with Jill. Judy and Jack are on some honeymoon thing."  
  
"Then cancel."  
  
"I can't do that to Chandler. I mean he's had so much on his mind and i think he might want to vent."  
  
"He can do that at home."  
  
"That's true.."  
  
*  
  
In a cab. Chandler is about to get off.  
  
"Chandler.." Monica looked into Chandler's eyes.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's gonna happen to us?" Monica bit her lip.  
  
"... umm.. i don't know." Chandler shrugged. The cab stopped. "We'll talk about ok?"  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea." Chandler got out of the cab.  
  
***  
  
Please review.. most of the reviews are great! Thanks! 


	6. Surprise Surprise

Chandler enters the apartment. Rachel's sitting on the couch waiting for Chandler. "Hey honey." He walks over to Rachel and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Ok.." Chandler looks at his watch. "You better go change our reservations are in an hour."  
  
"Chandler we can't go to dinner." Rachel is now biting her finger.  
  
"Thats ok.. is that why you look so... weird? Can't find a babysitter?" He sat down next to Rachel.  
  
"Yea i didn't know Ross had a date. He usually runs this stuff by me."  
  
"Did you tell him you had a date?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then. So how was your day?" Chandler got up and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"It ... was... surprising?"  
  
"Tell me what was so surprising." Chandler stood behind the couch.  
  
Rachel turned around on the couch and got on her knees. "You can't freak out ok.."  
  
"Ok. Go for it."  
  
"Ok... Umm.. I'm... pregnant."  
  
Chandler just stood there looking at Rachel. "Wh.."  
  
"Honey your freaking out!" Rachel stroked Chandler arm.  
  
"No.. No Not freaking.. just standing here. Like always. Normal Chandler. Not freaking." Chandler started gulping down his water.  
  
"I'm gonna go take Emma home. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Please stop freaking." Rachel went into what used to be her room picked up a sleeping Emma and walked across the hall.  
  
Chandler still stood there. "No your not... No."  
  
*  
  
Rachel is sitting on a chair eating and watching Tv.  
  
Phoebe enters. "Hey Rach!"  
  
"Hey Pheebs!"   
  
"Why is Chandler acting so weird?"  
  
"What do you mean? What is he doing? Is he drunk?" Rachel put her sandwhich down.  
  
"No. He's like standing there and hes like telling me shes not.. is it about Monica?"  
  
"No.. I'm pregnant."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yea.. but i have to tell you something that you SOOOOOOOO can't tell Chandler." Rachel grabbed Phoebe's arms  
  
"Ok what is it?" Phoebe sat down.  
  
"Ok.. the umm.. the baby might not be Chandlers."  
  
"WHAT?!? Then who's is it?"  
  
"It MIGHT be Ross'..." Rachel took a sip of her drink.  
  
"What?! You have to tell him! How did you and Ross..?"  
  
"It's a long story that i don't wanna tell. But Oh my god. I was gonna tell him but he was freaked out enough."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this when you came home?"  
  
"Because i didn't know then. I went for a physical and then when you left the doctor called me and i was freaked out. Oh my gosh Pheebs! I can't have another baby!"  
  
"Rachel calm down. Ok.. wow.. i don't know. what to say." Phoebe sat there.  
  
"I thought you and Mike were on a date."  
  
"Yea we were."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing.. we finished our dinner. He has to work. And i want to write a song."  
  
"Ohh.. Don't write it about this thing."  
  
"I won't!... i don't do that.. I'll go write another song" Phoebe gets up and leaves.  
  
*  
  
Chandler is sitting at a table waiting. Its the next day. He sees Monica.  
  
Monica walks over to Chandler and sits down. "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So.. Ok. what are we gonna do about.. us"  
  
Chandler took a sip of the coffee that was right in front of him "Umm." He puts a yellow envelope in front of her.  
  
"Whats this?" She openes the envelope and peeks inside.  
  
"They're umm.. they're divorce papers."   
  
Monica felt her eyes stinging. "Oh..."  
  
"Yea.. i wanted to work things out Monica.. i just.. i found out Rachel's pregnant. And I had all night to think about it. And I came to this conclusion. I wanna be there for this baby.. i don't know it won't be right i guess if i'm still married to you and it.. its weird Mon.. I'm sorry..."  
  
Monica touched Chandler's arm. "Hey.. its ok. Yea.. its best i guess. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Monica got up and walked into the ladies room. She went into a stall layed down one of those paper things and sat down. She started crying. After what seemed like 5 minutes. Monica got up dried her eyes and walked back to the table.  
  
"So we umm should get started on these papers huh?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Chandler took out 2 pens. One for him and one for her.   
  
***  
  
Ok that probably sounds kinda weird.. but whatever. Its ok.. THis is fiction its not real. 


	7. Regret 7

Thanks for the reviews for the other chapters.  
  
***  
  
About 4 months later...  
  
Chandler's sitting at a table. He's in resturaunt. He sees Monica and stands up.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey my soon to be ex-wife." He pulls out the chair across from him out for Monica.  
  
"So today and tomorrow.. our last days together as a married couple."  
  
"Yep... So how've ya been? How's everything in LA?"  
  
"Its.. alright. The resturaunt Joey bought for me is doing fabulously. But i'm moving back here and opening another resturaunt. I bought an apartment here last month." Monica smiled and put her purse on the table.  
  
"That's great." Chandler forced a smile.  
  
"How about you? How's Rachel?"  
  
"Umm I'm good.. Rachel's great."  
  
"Yea.. thats cool. So do you know the sex of the baby yet?"  
  
"No. we don't.. Rachel might. She doesn't actually let me come to these sonograms."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I have no idea. She always says. I think i'd feel much better if you stayed home."  
  
"Thats weird..."  
  
"I guess..." Chandler scratched his nose.  
  
*  
  
Monica reaches her hotel room.  
  
"I thought you bought an apartment here."  
  
"I did. I haven't finished decorating it and stuff."  
  
"Ohh.." Chandler looks at the door right next to Monica's room, which has a 'do not disturb' sign on it. "Some people are getting busy in there." Chandler presses his ear to the door.  
  
Monica slapps his arm. "Chandler!" She smiles. "Help me. I can't open the damn door."  
  
Chandler smiled and nodded his head. He took the card and opened the door, "There ya go Ms. Gellar?"  
  
"Hey I'm still a Bing. I'll go get your ring." Monica walks to her suitcase and opens it and looks around inside.  
  
Chandler sees the box on the stand and walks over and picks it up. "Looking for this? Wow an unorganized Monica. How weird?"  
  
Monica smiled. She walked over to Chandler. "No I'm not. I'm still very organized. I just left the box here instead of my bag. Ok."  
  
They both stood there in silence. They looked into each others eyes. They moved in closer to each other very slowly. Next thing you know it they're kissing. Chandler drops the box on the floor. They get on the bed still kissing.   
  
Monica stops the kissing. "Chandler stop." She pushed him away.  
  
"What?" He said out of breath.  
  
"We can't... you and Rachel."  
  
"Right..." Chandler gets off the bed and picks up the box. "I'm gonna go."  
  
"Bye.."  
  
Chandler walked out the door and put his head to the door and slid down. He notices his shoe is untied. He goes to tie his shoe. He hears noises coming from the room with sign. The voices sounded a little familiar. He pressed his ear against the door. He listened for a while. All he heard was giggling. Then he heard yelling. Someone yelled Ross. Then Doctor ross. Then someone else yelled out Rachel Karen Greene. When Chandler heard that he was pretty mad. He got up and knocked on Monica's door.  
  
Monica opened the door. Expecting it to be Chandler. "Hey."  
  
"We're still married." He kissed her, closed the door and they moved to the bed.  
  
***  
  
Please review. Was it way too cheesy and like predictable?.. probably.. Homecoming game tonight yay!! hehe. Fun Fun! 


	8. Bye

Monica and Chandler lay there in bed. His arm around her. "The perfect way to end our marriage." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Yea.. i guess."  
  
"I better go.." He unwrapped his arms around Monica. He started to put his pants on.  
  
Monica had a sheet around her. She grabbed his tie off the floor and started doing his tie. After he put his shirt on. "Remember when we used to do this?"  
  
"Yea. Now i have to do it my self." He tucked his shirt into his pants.  
  
"What Rachel doesn't help you?" Monica sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Nope. She doesn't sleep in my apartment. She still live at Joey's. We actually haven't done anything since we found out she was pregnant. So yea."  
  
Monica nodded. "Are you guys still together?"  
  
Chandler took a seat next to Monica. "Yea." He put his hand on Monica's leg. "I'm gonna go." He got up and kissed the top of her head. "Bye." He left.  
  
Monica fell back on her back and tears started running down her face.  
  
*  
  
Chandler stepped inside the elevator. The door was about to close, but someone stuck there hand right when it was about to close.  
  
***  
  
Ok it was kinda short.. I'm sick right now. So if i'm home tomorrow I'll probably post more. Thanks for the review! Please review!!!!! 3 


	9. Regret 9

Thanks for the review!  
  
***  
  
The elevator door opened to reveal Rachel kissing Ross' neck. Ross and Rachel got into the elevator not noticing Chandler. Chandler cleared his throat.  
  
Rachel looked at him. "Chandler... Hi."  
  
"Hey Rach! Ross! What are you doing here? What a cowinkydink? Wow all three of us here on the same day. In the same elevator. On the same floor? WOW!" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Yea.. what are you doing here?" Rachel tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well Monica's room is up here." He takes the card that Ross is holding. "Room 467? Wow! Monica's room was right next to it! Another cowinkydink!" Chandler throws the card back at Chandler.  
  
"Chandler..."  
  
The elevator door opens and Chandler pushes passed Ross and Rachel.  
  
"Chandler!"Rachel yelled.  
  
*  
  
Chandler's apartment. Chandler is on the couch drinking beer.   
  
Rachel comes in. "Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chandler. C'mon stop being like that. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Have you guys been doing it for a long time?"  
  
Chandler didn't get an answer. There was a long long pause.  
  
"Well.." Chandler took a big gulp of beer.  
  
"A while. I don't really know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Chandler i think we should stay together for this baby."  
  
"I think so too.. I mean if i didn't think that then Monica and i would be together trying to work things out right now."  
  
"So what do you say? You mad at me?" Rachel gave Chandler the 'puppy dog' face.  
  
"No I'm not. But you and Ross have to stop!" They hug.  
  
"Chandler your such a great guy!"  
  
"I know I am. I'm the best." Chandler took a sip of his beer. And burps. "Good stuff"  
  
"Chandler thats grosse!" Rachel playfully pushes Chandler.   
  
"Wanna go out to dinner?"  
  
"Yea. I'm hungry. The baby wants ice cream." Rachel smiles and sits up.  
  
"The ice cream it is." Chandler takes Rachel's hand and they walk out the door.  
  
*  
  
1 month later.....  
  
"JOEY!!!!!!!!!" Monica screamed at the top of her lungs. "JOEY!!!!!!!!!!" Monica was on the floor of the bathroom. Streams of tears ran down her face.  
  
Joey ran into the huge white marble bathroom wearing a sheet. "WHAT? What's wrong are you ok?" Joey spun around.  
  
"I'm pregnant Joey!" Monica cried harder.  
  
"Sweetie isn't that a good thing?.. Wait who's dad?" Joey took a seat on the toilet.  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Is that why you were screaming? Cause you are pregnant and you couldn't tell me later. When i'm not with the hot chick.. in the room."  
  
"Joey! I can't have a baby! I don't want one! I'm scared!! What do i do? Do i tell Chandler do i not.. JOEY!!!!!!!!!!" Monica hugged Joey and she cried into his chest. His chest was now wet. But he didn't care.  
  
"Mon it's gonna be ok. Ok. This baby will be fine. Since your going back to New York tomorrow you should tell him."  
  
"JOEY!" It was a voice of another lady.  
  
"Gotta go Mon." Joey jumped off the toilet seat and ran towards the sound.  
  
Monica laughed because Joey lost the robe halfway down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Corny. Yes. Please review. I was reading the other chapters and i noticed like tons of typos and like i typed in wrong words and stuff. And i was like woah. So sorry for all the typos and stuff 3 


	10. Another surprise

Thanks for the review! 3  
  
***  
  
Chandler woke up. Rachel had spent the night since Emma was with Ross. They didn't do anything. They just slept, and talked. Chandler smiled. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom door there was a tiny knock on the door. He went over to open the door.  
  
It was Monica standing there with her arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Mon. What are you doing here?" Chandler opened the door wider and gestured her to come in.  
  
"Um i wanted to tell you something." Monica stepped in feeling her heart beat faster.  
  
"Alrighty. Want anything to drink?"  
  
"No i'm fine."  
  
"Alright." Chandler opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.  
  
"Ok." Monica took a deep breath. She reached for Chandler's hand. "Ok."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Ok."  
  
"Ok. umm. Remember when we were married? We'd be in bed right now."  
  
"Yea... wait are we like still married or something is that what this is?" Chandler backed away from Monica.   
  
Monica was still holding his hand. "No. But umm. Remember our last night together?"  
  
"Married?" Chandler sat down in the chair closest to him.  
  
"Yea. Married."  
  
"Like last month?" Chandler opened the water bottle and took a sip.  
  
"Yea. What about it?" Chandler thought for a second. "Ok.. i know what this is.."  
  
"Yea?" Monica was confused. 'He doesn't know' she thought in her head.  
  
"Yea. Monica. I'm sorry but things with Rachel and I are really kinda good right now. I mean we had a rought time before but you know its fixed now. I wanna be here for the baby. That's why i didn't wanna break up with Rachel even though she cheated on me..."  
  
"Rachel cheated on you?" Monica dropped Chandlers hand and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yea but thats ok cause she's not like doing it anymore."  
  
"But she cheated on you. Kathy cheated on you. You broke up with Kathy because of that."  
  
"Kathy wasn't pregnant. And I've known Rachel for a long time. So yea. Theres you answer. I'm sorry. But we're over."  
  
"Chandler i didn't want to tell you that."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No. Its something else."  
  
"Ok.. "  
  
"Ok." Monica took another deep breath.  
  
Rachel walked out of the room. Monica and Chandler didn't notice.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You're so kidding right? HAHA! I'm laughing so hard."  
  
"Chandler I'm serious." Monica took the water bottle away.  
  
"It's not mine is it?"  
  
"If it wasn't yours why would i be telling you?"  
  
"When the hell did this happen?" Rachel yelled.  
  
Chandler looked at Rachel. ".. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough." Rachel rubbed her stomach and glared at Chandler. "So who's gonna answer me?"  
  
"A.. a.. about a month ago.." Chandler swallowed hard. Then he took the bottle that Monica took and started drinking the water.  
  
"A month ago?"  
  
"Yea when i umm.. i heard you and ross in the room next to Monica's.. so yea."  
  
"So you cheated on me and then you yell at me for doing it to you?"  
  
"Hey! You did it more then once!"  
  
"So what?! You still did it to me and you never told me! You should've told me! I can't believe this!"  
  
"What can't you believe?! I don't even know why your mad we should just be like i don't know even now or something." Chandler turned to Monica. "Are you sure its mine?"  
  
"Your the only person i've been with for the past.." Monica counted in her head. "like i don't know 7 years?"  
  
Chandler rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm gonna go change." Rachel walked towards the door. "Come over later and we'll talk. Cause i think theres something you should know.." Rachel whispered into Chandlers ear and left.  
  
They sat there looking at each other in silence.  
  
Monica broke the silence. "You don't have to be a part of this. I thought you'd act differently... But hey whatever. This is hard for me too Chandler. I was so scared when i found out. Because i didn't want another miscarriage. Especially with your baby.I didn't want this to happen. I really really didn't. But then i thought about it. I do want a baby. So yea. I'm keeping it. I'm gonna go." Monica got up and walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Wow hehe. Yea. hehe please review! It's almost halloween! Yay! hehe. I'm gonna be a devil hehe. yea. 3 


	11. Yep

Thanks for the reviews  
  
***  
  
Chandler stood outside Monica's hotel room. He had been out there for about 10 minutes. He was scared to knock on the door.. wasn't sure why. But he was. He hadn't talked to Rachel yet. He had followed Monica to the hotel. SHe didn't see him though. He was pretty far behind. He brought his hand to the door and knocked. He did it.  
  
Monica opened the door a little. She had her cell phone to her ear. "Hey Chandler. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what happened..." Chandler nodded and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"It's ok.." Monica nodded.  
  
"Monica i wanna be apart of this baby's life. I really really do. So.." THere was an awkward silence.  
  
"Yea Joey.. I'll call ya later." Monica said and hung up her cell phone. "i don't know.. What am i supposed to say Chandler?"  
  
"I don't know.." Chandler sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his head.  
  
"Chandler don't sit on the floor. Who knows if they vacuumed it." Monica pulled Chandlers arm and leaded him into her room. "Chandler i think you need to talk to Rachel or something.."  
  
"I was about to.. but i just.. i felt so bad. i felt like i was a total ass to you. Monica i'm sorry."  
  
"Chandler.. go talk to her. I'll be here the whole day... well.. not really but yea. Just go. Ok. Come back after you talk."  
  
Chandler got up and headed towards the door. "Ok.. but you better b here when i get back." He gave her a smile and left.  
  
*  
  
Chandler walked into Rachel's apartment.   
  
Rachel was sitting on a chair eating a sandwhich. "CHandler we need to talk."  
  
"I know." Chandler took a seat on the couch. "Rachel. I'm sorry me and Monica had sex. I'm gonna help her with this baby."  
  
"Chandler... Ok.. here's the deal.. you know Ross and I slept together while i was with you.. well.. i guess. there is a slight possiblity that this baby.."  
  
"Is Ross'..." Chandler forced a smiled and gave Rachel an evil glare. "Thats great Rach... thats just great. And you tell me this now because..??"  
  
"Chandler c'mon! I'm soo soo soooo sorry. I just. I wanted to tell you. But i didn't wanna bum you out. But i figured right now would be good cause.. i don't know! Its so messed up Chandler!" Rachel walked over to Chandler.  
  
"I know.. Rach." He turned and looked at Rachel. "We shouldn't be together. we. just. i don't know. We were better as friends. But thanks for everything. Ok. I love ya." He put his arm around her.  
  
"I know.. It just felt nice.."  
  
"It was nice... But.."  
  
"Yea. I know." She put her head on his chest and they just sat there.  
  
***  
  
That might've been pretty useless.. but yea.. next step.. i don't know.. we'll have to see.. i forgot what i was gonna do. so like i haven't written in a while cause.. i totally blanked. I had it all planned out too! but then i forgot.. i forget easily.. sorry. Hopefully next chapter up soon. Much love! Please Review! 


	12. Yea

Chandler knocked on Monica's hotel door. He had a boquet of red roses behind his back.   
  
Monica opened the door. "Hey." Monica gave Chandler a smile. "Come in."  
  
Chandler walked in and handed Monica the roses. "For you. Rachel and I... aren't.."  
  
"Yea?" Monica raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed.  
  
"Yea.. The baby could be Ross'."  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
"Nope.. so this is mine right?" Chandler smiled and gestured to Monica's nonbump.  
  
Monica smiled. "Yes it is."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chandler looked around the room.  
  
"I'm positive."   
  
"Cool.. SO when are you umm moving into your new apartment?"  
  
"Umm i think maybe in a couple more months.."  
  
"Oh.. by then i'm guessing you'll be bigger the you are now.."  
  
"Yea i guess."  
  
"Hey here's an idea. How about you move in with me. You know. Theres that extra room. And well. i mean i don't think you wanna stay in here til you move in." Chandler scratched his head.  
  
"I guess.. i was thinking about like flying back and forth. From here and California. I mean.. yea."  
  
"Oh.." Chandler frowned.  
  
"But yea it'd be cool to move in with you. Cause... yea. Sure. I guess..."  
  
"Really? Yes?"  
  
"Yea.." Monica smiled at Chandler.  
  
*  
  
4 months later.  
  
The whole gang was in the hospital. Rachel was in labor. Monica was asleep on one of the chairs. Joey in the chair next to her. And Phoebe and Mike were reading a magazine next to Monica. They had been in the hospital so long that they had lost track of time. Chandler walked out of a room. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey. How's Rachel doin?" Joey asked standing up.  
  
"Great. It's a boy." Chandler smiled. "You guys can come see them now."  
  
"Ok." Joey smiled and walked over to Monica who was still asleep.  
  
"No. I'll wake her up. Just go on in there." Chandler smiled and sat next to Monica. "Hey Mon wake up." Chandler whispered into her ear.  
  
Monica's eyes slowly opened. "Mm.. what's going on?"  
  
"Wanna go see the baby?"  
  
"The baby's here?"  
  
"Yea.." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Yea let's go." Monica smiled and held her arm up so CHandler could help her up.  
  
Chandler helped Monica up and they walked towards the door.  
  
Before they opened the door Monica stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"What if this baby isn't your's... will you be mad? or.. i don't know.." Monica looked at Chandler curiously.  
  
Chandler didn't answer her. There was a silence. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Chandler." Monica touched CHandler's arm.  
  
Then Chandler looked up with a big smile. "No. Because... I know that this one's mine..." Chandler put his hand on Monica's stomach.  
  
"You're not sad that this might not be yours?"  
  
"No.. maybe it happened for a reason." Chandler smiled.  
  
Monica thought for a while. "I guess.."  
  
"Shall we?" Chandler gestured towards the door.  
  
Monica took Chandler's hand and they walked into the room.  
  
Everyone was huddled around Rachel and the baby. Ross was sitting on the bed next to Rachel.  
  
Monica's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh. He's so cute!"   
  
"Wanna hold him?" Rachel asked and gave Monica the baby.  
  
"Awww... i love him! He's adorable. What's his name?"   
  
"We don't know yet.."  
  
Then a nurse came into the room. "We're going to need Mr. Bing and Dr. Gellar now." The nurse smiled politley and Ross and Chandler followed the nurse.  
  
"Where's Emma?" Rachel smiled as she watched Monica hold the baby.  
  
"She's with Judy I think.." Phoebe said. "My turn!" She held out her arms. Monica put the baby into her arms. "Rachel. he's so cute! I think you should name him.. he looks like a umm.... a.. Shirley.. Yep.."   
  
"Honey.. isn't that a girls name?" Mike said as he played with the babys hand.  
  
"So.. this kid looks like a girl."  
  
"Phoebe!" Rachel through her arms in the air.  
  
*  
  
Monica and Chandler sat on a couch in the waiting room. Monica's head was on Chandler's shoulder as they both read different magazines. Joey, Phoebe, Ross, and Mike talked. A nurse came out.  
  
"Ross Gellar.. and Chandler Bing. Please follow me." The nurse said. and walked into a room.  
  
Ross and Chandler looked at each other and they got up and walked into the room. They were both nervous.   
  
***  
  
Yep Yep. Thanks for the review. Sorry if it was forever since i've updated.. i've been lazy.. and busy. yes hehe. Not really but whatever. Almost thanksgiving.. and CHRISTMAS! WOOT WOOT! hehe i can't wait! 


	13. Thats ok

Ross and Chandler stood nervously in Rachel's room. "So do you know who the father is Ms. Green?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "No.. that's why we're taking the test..."  
  
"Ok.. well the father is..." The nurse was interupted by Rachel.  
  
"Wait!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
".. nevermind..." Rachel flipped her hand.  
  
"Alright.. as i was saying.."  
  
"No! Wait! I have to say something."  
  
"Alright! Then say it!" The nurse said impatiently.  
  
"Ok.. you guys.. i just want both of you to know that.. i.. i..."  
  
"Hurry it up lady! Wheel of Fortune is almost on! And i'm not going to miss another episode!" The nurse snapped at Rachel.  
  
"Sorry.. Ok.. I love you guys both. so much. You guys.. i just.. no matther what.. Friends forever?" Rachel gave them a half smile.  
  
"Yea.. friends forever." Chandler and Ross said at the same time.  
  
"Great.. that's really touching. Alright and the father is... Ross Gellar." The nurse said and left.  
  
"That's great!" Ross said with a big smile and walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug.  
  
Chandler grinned. "Congradulations you guys!" Chandler walked over and gave Rachel a hug and Ross a hand shake. "You guys.. you guys are great parents.." Chandler smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"You know.. part of me wanted him to be the father.." Ross said looking at the floor.  
  
"Me too.." Rachel put her arms around Ross. "But i'm.. I'm glad you are..."  
  
Ross kissed Rachel's lips. "Me too..."  
  
*  
  
Chandler walked out of the room looking at the floor.  
  
Monica was the only one there. The others went to the cafeteria for food. "I'm sorry.." Monica got up and gave Chandler a hug.  
  
"It's alright.. I'm fine.. Where's everyone else?" He put his arm around Monica's waist.  
  
"They went to the cafeteria." Monica rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Why aren't you with them?" Chandler took his arm off her waist and put them around her neck.  
  
"Well. i wanted to be here.. if you or Ross came out.." Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler gave Monica a look. ".. and?"  
  
"And the food here is really bad Chandler! We've been here for like i think 3 days. and i need non hospital food!"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Alright lets go." Chandler took Monica's hand and they went to go eat.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the review! *mWa* hehe. Please review. 


	14. I love you!

3 months later...  
  
Everyone was in Moncia and CHandler's apartment except for Joey. Because well Joey was in California. Monica was sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching tv. Rachel was feeding Charlie, her son, Ross and RAchel wanted it to be similar to Chandler's name.. but not quite Chandler so they came up with Charlie. Phoebe and Mike were cuddled up on the couch watching tv. Ross and Emma were on the floor playing with blocks. Chandler walked out of his room with his hands in his pocket. "Mon?"  
  
"What?" Monica said not taking her eyes off the tv.  
  
"I have something for ya..." He smiled.  
  
Monica's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"  
  
"Come here and I'll give it to ya..."  
  
"Is it really big?" Monica put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"No.." Chandler's eyes wandered.  
  
"Ok.. then bring it here. I'm not getting up." Monica put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Ok." He walked over to Monica. There was no room on the couch for him so he got down on both his knees and took a box out of his pocket. "Here."  
  
Monica took the box and unwrapped the wrapping paper. It was a jewlery box. Monica's mouth dropped. She opened the box to reveal that it was her wedding ring. "CHANDLER! Oh my gosh! You still have this?! Rachel told me you sold it back to the jewlery store.."  
  
"Yea you told me you did." Rachel had her eyes still on the ring.  
  
"I was going to.. but i couldn't.. i just... it felt wrong. I was right in front of the store and I just couldn't cause i thought i'd keep it as a memory of you.. my first wife." Chandler smiled. "And well i'm not gonna wear this anytime soon so i thought hey why not give it back to Monica."  
  
"Chandler thank you!" Monica held a hand out for Chandler to hug her.  
  
Chandler got up and hugged Monica. "You're welcome."  
  
"So like... are you proposing to Monica?" Ross asked curiously putting a block down.  
  
"Are you?" Monica asked.  
  
".. no.. i just.. thought i'd give you a ring.." Chandler cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh.." Monica said. She sounded a little disapointed.  
  
"Yep.." Chandler nodded. There was a knock at the door. "That must be the pizza's." Chandler got up and answered the door.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Monica and CHandler are cuddled on the couch. They are watching tv. Everyone went home. "Chandler?"  
  
"Hmm..?  
  
"Would you ever get married again?" Monica stroked Chandler's face.  
  
"Maybe.. if i ever find someone who is as good as you.." Chandler played with Monica's hair. "Do you think you'll ever get married again?"  
  
Monica thought for a while. "I don't know... but i just.." Monica pushed down on Chandler's stomach and got up.  
  
"OW!" Chandler rubbed his stomach.  
  
"CHandler.. my water just broke." Monica pushed Chandler's legs off the couch and stood up.  
  
"WHAT?! Are you sure? I think its not true! This.. you're early! Its.. no.. Monica. i .. i'm not. I can't. i haven't read.." Chandler walked around the room nervously.  
  
"Chandler chill. You took Rachel to the hospital. ANd you were fine."  
  
"Yea but she was on time! You are too early! YEESHK! I haven't even packed for you Mon!" Chandler walked around the room frantically.  
  
"Chandler. Chill. It's me Monica. I'm already packed." Monica walked into her room and took out a bag and a pillow.  
  
"I'll take those." Chandler took the pillow and bag. and held Monica's arms. Ok.. umm.. lets go. I'll call the others while we're in the taxi.. yea." And they left the apartment.  
  
*  
  
Monica lay in the bed breathing hard. She was all sweaty and grosse.  
  
Chandler stood there smiling at her.  
  
A nurse handed Monica a baby, their baby. "He's so cute!" Monica smiled and looked at the baby. "I can't believe it.. i'm finally a mommy." Tears formed in Monica's eyes.  
  
"Yea.. We finally have a baby.. our own.. what's his name Daniel?" Chandler sat next to Monica and kissed the top of her head and looked at the baby. Tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know... maybe Daniel.. i kinda would rather prefer that as a middle name.. I love him so much!" The tears fell down her face. "Hey sweetie. I'm your mommy."  
  
"I'm your daddy." Chandler smiled and played with the baby's hand. "I'll be back. k? I'm gonna go tell the others.. its a boy. Chandler smiled and walked out.   
  
Joey was the first one to see Chandler. "Hey!" Joey jumped off his chair and ran over to Chandler. "So.."  
  
"It's a boy." Chandler smiled and the others rushed over.   
  
"What's his name?" Ross said with the biggest smile ever. "Wow.. i'm an uncle.. i'm gonna be the best one ever.." Ross smiled and sat back down.  
  
"Joey i have talk to you." Chandler and Joey stepped to the side. "Did you pick it up?"  
  
"Yup. I've been wearing the same pants for the past week. Just in case she was early. and so i wouldn't forget ir. Here." Joey handed Chandler a white jewlery box.  
  
"Thanks man!" Chandler smiled and patted Joey on the back. and went back into the room.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was in the room surrounding Monica and the baby. The room was filled with flowers and balloons. Mostly from Chandler. But some were from the others. "So what's his name?" Mike asked.  
  
"Umm..." Monica looked to Chandler who was holding the baby. " I don't know.."  
  
"Well.. Mon.. remember what we said before.. are we gonna do that?"  
  
Monica thought for a while. "Yea.. i guess.. Joey. Will you pick a name for our baby?" Monica smiled and put her arm Chandler's waist.   
  
"Are you serious?" Joey was shocked. "I'm.. I'm.. I fell so honored! This.. I can't believe it! You guys are great! I love you! Ok. umm.. hmm.. Jondonfoboduskie?....nah.. thats my kids name..."  
  
Monica gave Chandler a look.  
  
"Didolicowski? nope.. hmm...."  
  
"Chandler.." Monica said sounding worried.  
  
"I got it!!!!" Joey yelled. "How about Tyler?"  
  
"That's a great name Joe!" Chandler said smiling. He was so relieved that it wasn't some weird name. It was normal. Tyler.  
  
"Joey. Where did you come up with that?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Well in my new movie i play a guy named Tyler.. so yea. Aren't i smart."  
  
" Tyler Daniel Bing.. hmm.. wow.. I love it..." Monica smiled and looked at her baby.  
  
Chandler handed Monica the baby. "Mon. I umm.. I just. I have a present for you."  
  
"You do? What for?"  
  
"For having my baby."  
  
"I thought you already gave it to me.."  
  
".. no.. well. yea i guess. but i don't know.. ok. anyway." Chandler bent down on one knee. Even though Monica couldn't see that. He got out the white jewlery box that Joey had handed to Chandler.."Monica.. i love you.. I wanna be with you again. I want to marry you. I.. I.. I wanna be your husband again. If you say no. It doesn't matter.. because I'm gonna ask you again. and again. Cause we are meant for each other. We have to be together. We're perfect. and this baby proves it." Tears ran down Chandler's cheeks.  
  
Monica was crying too. "Oh my god.. Chandler.. i .." Monica wiped her cheeks. "I love you too.. yes.. yes I'll marry you... again." Monica smiled and held out her hand.  
  
Chandler had totally forgotten to open the box. He opened the box to reveal a really big ring. It was 4 times bigger then her old wedding ring.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Phoebe and Rachel practically yelled. "THAT IS HUGE!" Rachel said really loud. Why don't i get one ross?! I had 2 of your kids! That is like 2 times bigger then mine!" Rachel slapped Ross' chest.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"YEa! Why isn't mine that big Mike?!" Phoebe looked at Mike in a mad way.  
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
"Chandler? I. that is wow!" Monica said as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's so heavy! I think its heavier then the baby." Monica joked. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." CHandler and Monica had a long passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Like 1 chapter left i think. Yea hehe. Isn't that sweet.. hehe. Please review. That was probably verry predictable haha 


	15. The End

Monica was sitting and watching the people around her. Monica had thrown a birthday party for her son.. She smiled as she watched the kids swimming. They had little water wings on. She always thought that it was the cutest thing. Someone tapped Monica's shoulder. She turned her head. "Hey! You're here!"  
  
"Yep. I got ya something." Joey said as he pulled a present from behind his back.  
  
"For me?" Monica smiled and put her drink down. "It's Tyler's birthday."  
  
"I know, but I finally found it."  
  
Monica laughed. "Found what?"  
  
"You have to open it." Joey gave Monica the present.  
  
Monica unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box. She moved the tissue to the side. Monica laughed. "We don't swim in you toilet so don't pee in our pool. Thank you Joey." Monica gave Joey a big hug. The sign was huge.  
  
"Remember when you were gonna go to the sperm bank and I said i'd get it for you?"  
  
"Yea.. Everything almost came true.." Monica smiled. "The kids with the water wings... the great house, big pool..."  
  
"No Hoyt though." They laughed.  
  
"I have someone better then Hoyt."  
  
Chandler came out carrying a baby. "Hey sweetie." He sat next to Monica and handed her the baby. "He's all fresh and clean." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Can you believe Tyler's 5.."  
  
"I know.. He's grown up so fast.. I sound so old." Monica put her head on Chandler's shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said as she walked out of the house and into the backyard. Rachel, and Ross followed her.  
  
"Hey! where's Mike?" Chandler asked as he took a sip of Monica's drink.  
  
"He's inside talking to some of your work people." Phoebe plopped down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Why aren't you guys in their with the other people?" Rachel put her sunglasses on.  
  
"I like it out here." Chandler said.  
  
"I can't believe Ryan is 5... 5 years ago you guys got engaged.. That's so weird." Ross said as he massaged Rachel's shoulders.  
  
"I know.. Life has changed so much..." Rachel said and put her head on Ross' chest.  
  
"Yea.. " Monica smiled. "We should bring the cake out.."  
  
"Yea I'll go get towels for them." Chandler got up and went inside.  
  
"Do you regret leaving Chandler?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like when you left him when you found out you had a miscarriage."  
  
Monica thought for a while. "Kinda. I mean yea i wish i never left him. But If i didn't i .. for some reason i don't think Tyler would be here or Ava, or Sarah, or Ryan... I just.. and i wouldn't have gotten this ring." They laughed. "I'm happy about where i am now. I wouldn't change it for anything.."  
  
Chandler came out with like a hundred towels. "Here you guys help me." Chandler threw them some towels.  
  
Monica got up and followed Chandler. "Tyler, Sarah, Ava." Chandler called out.  
  
3 kids came running over. A little boy who had brown spiky hair and green eyes, who was obviously Tyler, a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes and another little girl with brown hair and green eyes. Sarah and Ava are fraternal twins they were 3.  
  
Chandler wrapped a huge towel around all three of them.  
  
"Joey told you didn't he?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Told me what?" He smiled back at her.  
  
"About the whole Hoyt thing."  
  
"Yes he did." He laughed.  
  
Monica playfully hit Chandler."I love you."  
  
"I love you..." He went in for a kiss.  
  
"EWWWW!" All 3 kids yelled out together.  
  
Monica and Chandler laughed. They had a perfect life.  
  
The End.  
  
***  
  
Ish over! hehe. Pretty cheesy hehe. But hey.. the more Cheese the better! hehe I love David Arquette.. Please Review and thanks for all the reviews. Please review this one. thanks! 3 


End file.
